Raven vs Kyd Wykked Deadliest warrior
by ATK Forever
Summary: Two people, similar powers, similar pasts, but never have fought one on one. Until know. Raven vs Kyd Wykked. Fight to the death.


**Again, i do not own DEADLIEST WARRIOR OR DEATH BATTLE.**

In every genre of heroes or villains, theirs the leader, the genius, the snap crackle pop, and the quiet but powerful member. Such as Raven the goth daughter of the devil, and Kyd Wykkyd the silent but deadly thief. Today these two will fight one on one.

Raven, The daughter of the devil, who's dark but powerful magic, save the universe on multiple occasions.

Kyd Wykkyd, The quiet member of the Hive, who's lust for wealth and power, made him a pure villain of the Teen Titans.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

Today we will be taking two people, from the same genre, who have never battled in a one on one fight. The Teen Titans Raven vs the Hive Five's Kyd Wykkyd.

This one is gonna be very close considering that they are both half demon, they have similar powers and not much is known about them. But we will bring up everything we can find to see who would win.

Lets look at Raven first. To be fair im going to use the 2003-2006 cartoon version because if i used her adult full fledged demon version, i wouldn't have bothered to write this battle in the first place.

Born in another dimension known as Azarath, the mysterious Raven was sent to earth after her creator, but not really her father, Trigon destroyed Azarath. At the age of 14 she left her home and soon after met Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg. Eventually she became a member of the newest fighting group known as the Teen Titans.

Raven is known as quiet member of the group. Her past isn't well known by the other Titans. At first she was afraid that they wouldn't except her, that they would shun her away. But after sometime, she lost that feeling and soon focused more on meditation than her feelings. And sometimes she will talk about her feelings with the Titans if she feels necessary.

She spends her free time meditating and reading. She has little hand to hand training, and relies mostly on instinct if her powers couldn't be used, and mostly relies on her powers.

But that doesn't make her any less of a Titan. She is a brave member of the Titans and will fight without her powers if she needs to. Its not really explained her powers actually come from, but they are strong and can be deadly.

Her powers consist of, magic beams, teleportation, levitation, magic shields, telepathy powers and more. There's some speculation that Raven can fly, but this has been proven false, she just uses her magic to levitate. When injured she can use her magic to slowly heal herself or other Titans. And if TV has taught us anything its that, nothing is impossible when you magical.

Speaking of which, her magic can be uncontrollable at times. If her demon side takes over it can be devastating. Ranging from massive explosions, time stop, and magic overloads and 4 red demon eyes.

When Slade was hired by Trigon to get Raven to except her destiny, she was able to stop time, move buildings and literally open oblivion. Until Robin found her younger self and Raven killed Trigon and brought peace to the world. Kinda backfired on the whole domination thing.

Raven is a proud member of the Teen Titans and is the most powerful of the Titans, and if you piss her off, you will be sorry.

'' Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' the words Raven uses to control her magic.

Kyd Wykkyd.

Not much is known about the mysterious HIVE 5 member. Despite the fact that most of his life is a complete mystery, he only seems to care about two things. Becoming rich and defeating the Titans.

Although most see him as a silent character who doesn't do much, he's actually considered the Beast boy of the HIVE. He seems to be the laid back character. He only seems to care about something if he really needs to.

After some research we found out his real name is supposedly Elliot Knight, and that he joined the HIVE academy to achieve his dream of becoming rich, before it got shut down of course.

Elliot was born a half demon. You can tell by his crimson red eyes. Which means he has similar powers as Raven. He can teleport, use magic shields, levitation, uses his magic to get into places or objects unseen, and apparently has very good sense of sight, being able to see in the dark with ease.

But he doesn't just use magic. He is skilled in close combat, martial arts and cape slicing, im not kidding. His cape isn't just for fashion, each tip contains knife like blades that he uses to slash and cut his enemies.

There is proof that Kyd speaks telepathy and uses Morse code, which does make sense.

When the Brotherhood recruited all the villains of the Titans, he is seen battling Raven with Prismo at his side. And at the final battle, he and his HIVE 5 members were betrayed by Jinx and later frozen. And to this day is still in jail. But if he gets his chance to get out and take his revenge, he will not hesitate.

OK lets see what they bring to the fight.

Each brings assortment of magic powers including.

Teleportation.

Levitation.

Magic shields and beams.

Raven herself also brings.

Telepathy powers

Healing powers

Demon side.

Kyd himself also brings.

Martial arts skills

Cape with Blades.

Skills.

Strength, Raven=47/100, Kyd=61/100

Speed, Raven=79/100, Kyd=82/100

Brains, Raven=88/100, Kyd=82/100

Attack, Raven=93/100, Kyd=79/100

Defense, Raven=90/100, Kyd=83/100

Courage, Raven=95/100, Kyd=72/100

Control, Raven=75/100, Kyd=87/100

Advantage Raven, Demon side.

Advantage Kyd, Martial arts.

Alright its time to see who the best half demon is and who is the deadliest warrior.

**Scenario. **

Its a quiet day in jump city, business is usual. And by usual we mean there's a crime in progress. Police men are stationed outside of a bank, guns raised at the door. They wait for the oblivious criminal to walk out of the bank. But this criminal is no more oblivious than he is deadly. Meaning, he was expecting resistance.

Meanwhile Raven was levitating above the city when her communicator beeped.

'' Hello.'' she answered.

'' Raven, there's a bank robbery on park ave, its one of the HIVE.'' said Robin.

'' Who is it?''

'' Not sure, but only the HIVE are that desperate to rob a bank. We need you to stop them until we arrive.''

'' I'll take care of it.'' Raven levitated to the bank entrance, landed in front of the police officers.

'' What are you doing here, aren't you Titans only for big emergencies?'' asked an officer.

'' Its a HIVE member, you need to leave.''

'' Were not going anywhere.'' Suddenly a large explosion burst the doors of the bank open. Raven made a shield to block the blast, but the wind knocked the officers down. Ravens cape flew in the wind.

'' I said you need to leave.'' the officer nodded and called his companions to get in the cars and leave. As soon as they left, Kyd emerged from the smoke, carrying a bag full of cash over his shoulder. He glaces at Raven. They both stare at each other until Kyd drops the bag and teleports on the street, just about 4 meters away. Kyd got into battle position. '' Big mistake.'' Raven got ready for battle.

**FIGHT **

Kyd made the first move, teleporting allover the street before trying to slice Raven. But she blocked it with her magic. Kyd then teleported all around her trying to score a hit. Raven blocked and dodged until she shot Kyd with a magic beam. Kyd landed on the roof of a car. He looked up to see another car flying at him, he quickly teleported out of the way.

Kyd used his speed to dodge more thrown objects before teleporting behind Raven. Before she could react, Kyd landed a swift kick to her back, knocking her of balance. Kyd took advantage, teleporting in front of her before uppercutting her to the ground. Kyd grabbed her by her neck and tried to punch her, but she dodged the punch before kicking him off with both of her legs.

Kyd teleported in mid air, and appeared behind her again. But she blocked the attack and kicked him in the gut before picking him up with her magic and threw him into a car. Then picked him up again and launched him in the air, but he teleported on the roof of a building. Raven levitated on top of the building.

'' Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' Raven made the roof under them be engulfed in magic before bringing her hands up. In an instance the roof was lifted off of the building and lifted 100 more feet in the air. Kyd look at the floor under them. It was still engulfed in black magic. Raven would have to fight and keep the roof up at the same time. Kyd teleported again, this time in front of Raven.

Then he slashed and kicked at her. All Raven could do was dodge, if she stopped to use her magic, the roof would fall. Kyd finally landed a blow. He cut her left arm and a small part of her cape. Raven had no choice. She let her magic go and shot Kyd with a beam. Kyd fell of the falling roof, but teleported in mid air. Raven quickly levitated and landed in a small dark alley. Using her magic to try and heal her arm, but Kyd who was blended in the dark wouldn't have it.

Kyd jumped from his vantage point and kicked her from behind. Kyd them teleported in front of her again and used his own magic and shot her into a wall. Ravens back was in excruciating pain, but she couldn't stop now. She used her magic and grabbed Kyd. Picking him up and blasting him into another alley.

'' Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos'' Raven made the two buildings in the alley collide together, crushing anything in the alley, and maybe Kyd. Raven leaned up against a wall, slowly using her magic to heal herself. Suddenly Kyd emerged from the sky and landed in front of her. Taking her by surprise, he grabbed her and teleported them both in the air, about 400 feet in the air.

Kyd then threw her higher in the air, before teleporting above her and flip kicking her in the head. Knocking her out. Raven was free falling from over 300 feet in the air. Her vision was very blurry, she could barley see the ground that was rushing toward her. At the last 100 feet she tried to summon her magic.

'' Azarath... Metrion...ZINTHOS.'' Just as she hit the ground, a large explosion of magic covered the area, and Ravens demon form was unleashed. Kyd who was still up in the air saw the explosion, but what worried him was the fact that the explosion was coming at him, with 4 red eyes. Before he could teleport the explosion reached him, blasting him about 300 feet higher in the air. **For math people. '' 400 feet plus 300 feet equals.'' you don't have to be a math wiz to know the answer is 700.**

Large blade like arms came out and sliced Kyd from all directions, then a hand came up and grabbed him. Ravens face emerged and stared directly at him, with her 4 red eyes. Then she threw him down, as he was falling she summoned all her magic and made a large magic beam. The beam blasted Kyd at a speed of over 100 miles and hour. As soon as they hit the ground, an even larger explosion caused cars to fly and windows to crash.

A crater was formed where they hit. Now the only thing left of Kyd was a small part of his cowl. Raven landed near the crater, tired and drained of magic. She sat down on the floor when her comlink went off.

'' Raven we saw the explosion from the tower.'' said Robin. '' We saw you fighting Kyd in the air.''

'' And we got it on video.'' yelled Beast Boy.

'' Uhh, good grief.''

**K.O. **

**That was awesome. **

Kyd may have held the speed advantage, and his combat experience outmatched Ravens. Raven has more experience with magic, and her magic is definitely stronger. The amount of force it takes to move to buildings at the same time is, counting the fact the buildings have pipes and are lodged to the ground, would be over 10.000 or even 100.000 psi/ pounds per square inch.

And despite that Kyd is a beast in a fist fight, if you can turn yourself into a demon of ultimate power and slay the devil, that defiantly proves one thing.

Raven truly is the most powerful Titans and maybe even most powerful superhero in the world.

The winner is Raven.

Next time.

Dragon killer vs Conquer of Worlds.

Dovahkiin vs Shao Khan.


End file.
